A Letter From Jimmy Neutron
by Katia11
Summary: Alright A letter from Jimmy! He tries to reprimand us fiction writers.. but it doesn't go quite as planned. Then, when the other characters see the 'bogus' letter, they write there own! R&R!
1. Jimmy!

A Letter from Jimmy Neutron

sorry! Hope you like it! All my love, -Katie-

Dear Writers of Fanfiction,

Hello. This is Jimmy Neutron, boy genius here. And I have some issues that I have noticed occurring on this site.

Firstly, and most importantly- there is no way or form that I like or love Cindy Vortex! Yuck! Maybe like as a friend but not some of the stuff you sick people write! Now you may bring up the issue of the few times that we have almost ... well you know.. Done the unthinkable... kiss. Even the thought give me shivers... and I will contradict everytime that we even come close. Then I will give you scientific evidence that this theory of 'J/C' is completely outrageous.

When I kissed her in Carls dream it was to wake him up- I needed to present something so impossible that he would wake up.

When I almost kissed her under the love potion.. That's just it! I was under the love potion! I wasn't quite the genius I am. You people may suggest that it expounded on feelings I already had for her. But the thing is how much it did!

When ONE of us was dreaming about holding hands and kissing- that was totally Vortex!

When we almost kissed after Intergalactic Showdown.. She came up with the idea.. Even though I still don't quite understand what she meant by it.. I mean.. IT WAS HER IDEA!

Now, for showing you that there is scientific evidence I feel nothing more then friendship for her.

On that.. Island. You know which one I'm speaking of. I still think I was not quite thinking clearly. Sure I said she wasn't so bad, but that doesn't mean I like her! Then why did I hold her hand you may ask? I thought I was going to be trapped on that island with her forever! I had to be nice... sure I went through all those clams.. But I think the heat was affecting my IQ to make me do things that I would never do again.. Then you will bring up why I kissed her on the cheek after she gave me the idea of the love potion. Why? Simply because she did save our lives... I do admit how she gave me the idea was a little suspicious.. But she saved our lives. You will also bring up why she is so jealous of Betty which I believe goes back to Betty being so beautiful. Cindy knows she will never outrun her. You may also bring up why she wanted all those pictures in my lab to be burned up, and when I agreed to, what you didn't see.. Was I had my toes crossed! Hah! Also you will most likely bring up why I grabbed her delicate.. I mean her hand. I don't know why I did. I really think I was quite out of it.

Secondly, Betty and April are not evil! Why does everyone insist this? They are not. Betty is... amazing. Gas planet, she's drop dead stunning.

Thirdly, Nick and Cindy like each other. Cindy does not like me... well maybe a little.. I mean she did give me the idea for the love potion.. And almost kissed me..several times... and if she has this site on her favorites.. And she held my hand... okay maybe she likes me..perhaps loves.. But I do not like her!

I do not like Cindy Vortex! Even if.. She has pretty green eyes.. A brain almost as big as mine.. Even if her hair reminds me of sunshine... There is no way I like Cindy! There is no way I wanted to kiss her .. Those times we almost kissed... I like Betty! The girl with the black hair and brown eyes that makes you want to run and find your bunny slippers. Gas planet! I mean you people pay way to much attention to those J/C moments instead of J/B moments! I mean for the love of Albert Einstein! I mean I know it's fan FICTION, but I am getting tired of reading this silly stuff! It's everywhere! There are even clubs dedicated to us getting together! I mean hello. What are we 20? Ten! Ten year olds can't feel that. Besides I am a science man. There is no way I would get involved with a girl.. Except for maybe Betty.

Proof that I like Betty: whose picture did I have ten million copies of? Who did I faint after the touch of her beautiful lips against my cheek.. sigh See! In the Great Egg Heist whose holographic image did I have programmed blowing kisses at me? Not Cindy! BETTY! I mean there is no way I would be using a beautiful girl like Betty just to get Cindys' attention gas planet no!

Okay I believe I'm done contradicting the fact that I like Cindy.

Now you may ask why do I read Fanfiction if I am offended by it so? Simple. My genius mind just happens to be a little over curious at times. I do not have this site on my favorites! I don't have a screen saver of Cindy.. I don't even dream about her actually kissing me.. Ewww...

Alright. Maybe a few times... but only when my dreams aren't completely wrapped around Cindy.. I mean BETTY!

I mean Cindy, she's just not... likeable.. For me at least... even though she does have beautiful green eyes.. And pretty blonde hair.. And she smells like Lavender... and sometimes she smells like apples.. Even though when she gets in my face I sometimes feel like reaching over and shutting her up by kissing her.. Even though her hands are so soft.. Even though my lips felt on fire when I touched her cheek.. I mean that could be explained by simple explanation...

Oh who am I kidding? I like her okay! I'm absolutely crazy about the chick. I try to hide it. I mean I'm just not sure about what she feels... I dream about her. I just can't seem to get her out of this brain of mine. I love her... But, I mean a ten year old genius like myself should not be wasting his time on a stupid girl! By the way. I do really like this site. I like you people who suggest the possibility of me being with Cindy. But if any of you ever breathe a word of this to any one... (especially Cindy) I have ways to find you.

Gotta blast!

-Jimmy Neutron-

hah! Stupid I know, but I just had to.


	2. Libby

Hey everyone! Bet you weren't expecting this one. I know you guys suggested Cindy should've been next, but I haven't quite got her letter just right yet so sorry! I hope you like this chp. anyway!

No own Jimmy! Or Libby, Or Cindy, Or Carl, Or Sheen.. Or any other character for that matter.

To Fanfiction. Net,

Yo people! This is Libby Folfax here, I've got some slight problems with this site! No worries, I will not deny the fact that Jimmy and Cindy are totally into each other, any girl with any instincts will tell you so. In fact this site rocks with so much Jimmy and Cindy, but even though they obviously will get together someday, they won't fess up anytime soon I don't think, especially with this whole Betty phase that Jim is going through.

Now, as for my objections to this site. Why is there so much Jimmy and Cindy? Hello! I mean, there are a few good stories that involve me and Sheen.. I mean, not that I care about the romance stuff, but seriously! Can no one stir things up a bit? Write something about me for a change! There are stories with me and Sheen of course, but we always appear to be second characters! I suppose you guys dig how Cindy and Jimmy are always finding ways to deny their feelings, but me and Sheen aren't so childish! Okay so we haven't OFFICIALLY told Jimmy and Cindy that we are going together, but I think they are smart enough to figure it out.

Secondly, I have noticed all these people write me and Sheen making out and grossing Jimmy and Cindy out, which eventually leads to them getting together... now that is totally disgusting! What are we sixteen? Now I understand most of the make out sessions do take place when we are set to be older, but still, from my point of view, how disgusting is that! I mean, I agree with Jimmys' 'letter' which I am sure someone wrote to get me all worked up, we are ten not twenty, ten! Okay, Libby chill out a bit. So okay Sheen is two years older then I am, but that still doesn't mean he wants to make out with me anytime soon, I mean Sheen, I think he's smart enough to figure out if he ever tried to make out with me right now, he knows I'd hit him good! So seriously guys chill out the making out stuff if you can.Okay, so maybe in the future we will, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Okay? But if you tell anyone or anything I said that, I will...I will never get Cindy and Jimmy together! And since I am pretty much the one whose got the power, and will probably eventually be the reason for their getting together, your probably worrying yourself sick right now!I won't! I promise, Iwill not get them togetherif you tell **anyone**! Got it?Good!

Other than these small issues, your site is tight!

Much love!

-Libby-


	3. Cindy!

Letters! Yay! And finally, the long awaited chapter ….. Cindy Vortex.

Dear fanfic writers,

Let me just begin by saying, you are all completely insane! Losers without any lives! I mean come on! Who seriously spends their time writing fictional stories!

They are sappy, have no plots and over 99.9 percent are about me and NUETRON getting together in some way or form! Seriously people! What is up with everyone saying that I love Neutron? I SO do not! I hate the guy, I hate his stinking guts.

I hate his ego, his enormously large sized head, his need to be right all of the time, his inventions that never turn out right and almost always get us into trouble, his need to always push a little bit further. Why do you think there is a league of villains out to kill him? Because people hate him, duh!

And furthermore, I am not jealous of Betty Quinlan! Almost every story I have ever read on here mentions me being jealous of that Miss- I'm- so- Perfect Betty! AHHHHH! I am not jealous of her! I just don't like when Neutron makes eyes at her because it's gross! And so what if she said Neutron was mine? What good does that do me? He still likes her!! Not that it matters, at all……

And just because he's kissed me a few times doesn't mean that we're in love! I mean come on you kiss your grandma don't you?? I mean there's just as much emotion in that as there is in the kiss he gave me in that blessed alley.. I mean… that wretched alleyway! I mean, who are you guys kidding? We will never end up together! We don't want to end up together! I never have said I love him! Yes, you think I have because I've said "Jimmy, I lov, I love..." but that was only because I thought we were all going to die! I get caught up in the heat of the moment! I mean come on, I'm a drama queen, it's what I do.

So in conclusion of this rant, let me repeat, I do not LOVE Jimmy! I do not love his big blue eyes, I do not love the tingles I get when he looks at me, I do not love the way I feel when he touches me! I do **not** love him! Nor will I ever!

Okay now that we've got that all straightened out I am going to find Neutron and terrorize his cute self.

Your fan, Cindy Vortex.

P.S. Ignore that last few lines or I will find you and punch you so hard in the mouth it will wake up your dentist.

You all know I will.


End file.
